Kagome's New Change
by akirademon
Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Kagome's New Change  
  
Chapter One: Change's Are Good.  
  
Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Sesshomaru comes up to Akira and rubs her back.* "That's because I own you."   
  
****  
  
"You freaking slowpoke give me that." Inu Yasha yells at Toutousai and grabs the Tetsugia.  
  
"You can not transform the Tetsugia, master Inu Yasha. Your still human." Myoga tells Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't you think I know that, you stupid flea." The black hair Inu yasha yells at his servant.  
  
"Long time no see Kaijinbou." Toutousai yells from up top his three eyed cow.  
  
"I see your still alive Toutousai." Kaijinbou yells to his formal teacher. Toutousai gives his formal student a angered glare.  
  
"Looks like you foraged another evil sword, I see." Toutousai replied.  
  
"I will show you who is the better sword smith, Toutousai." Kaijinbou threatened his old sensei.  
  
"You know this man, Toutousai?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes I do. He was one of my old students. He got expelled after he foraged an evil weapon. He killed 10 children just because he wanted to make one sword in order to pour blood and oil into that sword so that hatred would dwell upon it." Toutousai explained. Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"And now I will break Inu Yasha's sword." Kaijinbou gets his sword ready.  
  
Inu yasha gets out Tetsugia and says, "There's no need for me to go easy on you."  
  
Shippo jumps on toutousai shoulder. "Is the sword more powerful now because you fixed it, Toutousai?"  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
"That isn't enough." Kagome yells in Toutousai's ear.  
  
"Well that sword is made from the ogre that broke the Tetsugia." Sango said as she walked closer to Kagome and Toutousai.   
  
Inu yasha attacks Kaijinbou and Kaijinbou throws Inu yasha to the ground. Inu yasha grabs his bleeding side. Kagome sees blood drip. 'I wish I can help. Arrows won't be enough to stop Kaijinbou.' Kaijinbou attacks Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha throws him back with the untransformed Tetsugia. 'I want to help, I am sick of being weak.' Kagome thought.  
  
"I am relieved that Tetsugia got strong." Inu Yasha says as he gets up with Tetsugia helping him.  
  
"Yes it is a great sword, but your skills need improving." Kaijinbou said.  
  
The sun rises up and Inu Yasha transforms into his half demon state. "You should have cut me in half before I became this. Now let me show you the true power of Tetsugia." Inu yasha looks at Tetsugia. "Why wont it change? What did you do to it, old man?"  
  
"I did nothing." Toutousai said. Kaijinbou laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, sick face?" Inu Yasha barked out.  
  
"Don't you realize that your not Tetsugia's true master?" Kaijinbou laughed some more.  
  
"You will pay for that. Sword or no sword." Inu yasha puts Tetsugia back into it's sheath and extends his claws.  
  
"Like you can beat me, you little whelp." Kaijinbou comes running toward Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha dodges the blow and hit Kaijinbou in the back with his claws. Kaijinbou gets up and runs toward Inu Yasha again this time Kaijinbou hits Inu yasha in the side sending him a few feet away.   
  
Kagome starts to run toward Inu yasha but Miroku stops her with his staff. "Lady Kagome, you'll get killed. Inu Yasha can take care of himself." Kagome looks at the hurt hanyou. 'I want to help him, but how? I am just human and Kaijinbou's sword is to powerful for my arrows.'  
  
'I will help you, mistress.'   
  
Inu Yasha got out Tetsugia again. "Why wont you work?" As Inu yasha yelled at the sword it began to pulse. Tetsugia pulsed louder and louder. Inu Yasha dropped Tetsugia after he couldn't hold it anymore. Tetsugia began to move on the ground, you could hear the clank sound of it rattling. Tetsugia levitated up and flew over to Kagome. A bright deep blue light surrounded Kagome and Tetsugia and then faded.  
  
Everyone gasped at what they saw. Kagome she... she... changed.  
  
***********  
  
Next Chapter: Tetsugia finds a new master and Kaijinbou dies. 


	2. Chapter 1

Story Title: Kagome's New Change  
  
Chapter One: Change's Are Good.  
  
Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
***  
  
Everyone gasped at what they saw. Kagome, she... she.. changed.  
  
There, before everyone, stood a full blooded inu demon Kagome. She had the Tetsugia in her right clawed hand, you can see two red stripes on her wrist. Kagome had purple eyes with blue eye shadow-like-tattoo now her eyes. Two red stripes on the side of her face. A green and red dragon tattoo was in the middle of her forehead. Kagome a blood red tail draped across her right shoulder. She had on similar kimono like Sesshomaru but it was black with a red shirt under it. The kimono had a red and blue dragon on the back it blood running down its teeth. Her shoes were black with red tips.  
  
Kaijinbou looked at Kagome and smiled. "Now Tetsugia has a real master. Fight me now, Kagome, mistress of Tetsugia."  
  
Kagome smiled at Kaijinbou. "You never learn do you, Kaijinbou." Inu yasha noticed that Kagome's voice was deeper and sounded seductive. "Kaijinbou, you should never have challenged me to a fight. Leave now with your life, oh wait the monk killed you. Yet your still standing. Is it because of that sword you hold so passionately? Toukijin, is it? It shall be mine along with Tetsugia and Tenseiga."  
  
Kaijinbou's Toukijin started to glow red. Kaijinbou ran toward Kagome and she easily dodged it then hit Kaijinbou in the back with her elbow sending him a few yards away. Kaijinbou got up and readied Toukijin. Kagome smiled at Kaijinbou useless efforts. Kagome transformed Tetsugia and used her demon speed and ran toward Kaijinbou. Kagome leapt up into the air and swiftly came down on Kaijinbou spitting him in half.  
  
Toukijin flew out of the way as Kaijinbou died. Kagome went over to Toukijin and picked him up. Toukijin's flame turned from red to purple. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Who are you?"  
  
Kagome looked at the weak half breed. "I am Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama, wielder of the most powerful sword known to man and demon kind." Kagome showed no sign of emotion.  
  
"Why did you change? Only Inu Yasha could transform Tetsugia." Miroku took a step toward Kagome and clutched his staff.  
  
"Tetsugia has chosen his true master, well mistress. Why, Inu Yasha, do you think that I pulled Tetsugia from the stone?" Kagome put Toukijin into it's sheath and Tetsugia in his. "Because it wanted to make you stronger, but since you couldn't, Tetsugia choose me."  
  
"Kagome? Are you going to be rude and emotionless the rest of time?" Sango asked.  
  
"I shall not, only when I am threatened, serious, annoyed, or any other time I please." Kagome's face softened a bit. Her eyes didn't have hatred or any other bad emotion.  
  
"What am I going to use as a weapon now, Kagome?" Inu Yasha growled out.  
  
"You have that Iron Reverse Soul Stealer, and Blades of Blood." Kagome smiled.  
  
********  
  
"So Kaijinbou has fled from his hut." The emotionless lord said.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. He seems to have been possessed by Toukijin. You should have see him eyes, milord." Jaken said as he bowed with each word. Sesshomaru looked at his servant in disgust. No matter how many times Jaken had actually did something right, he always did something stupid afterwards.  
  
"Come Jaken, we will find Kaijinbou and get my sword." Sesshomaru and Jaken exited the hut and meet up with Rin in a nearby field. Rin was on Ah-Un making a flower crown.  
  
"Rin we are leaving now so get ready." Sesshomaru went over to Ah-Un and patted the little's girl head.  
  
"Where are we going Sesshomaru -sama?" Rin got up and threw the flowers onto the ground making a flower outline of a heart.   
  
"To see a man about a sword." Jaken said as he helped Rin make the out line. Jaken didn't have the heart to be rude, mean, or hurt the child. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru would kill him?  
  
Sesshomaru picked rin up and put her on Au-Un. Jaken got on his leaf thingy. (An: Jaken ride a leaf like Kagura.) Sesshomaru sat behind Rin. Ah-Un flew up into the air toward Kaijinbou's scent.  
  
****  
  
They sat around the fire. Inu Yasha was looking into the fire thinking. What happen? I thought father left me with the Tetsugia. Why does Kagome have it? What the hell am I going to do now? I have no weapon. Tetsugia was the strongest weapon I had.   
  
Kagome felt Inu yasha fear. She got up and a sword magically came into her hand. Kagome went over to Inu yasha and dropped the sword into his hands. Inu Yasha looked at the sword then at Kagome. "What?"  
  
"It's a sword. Her name is Unmei, she will provide you some help but not all of it. You can't have Tetsugia take her."   
  
Kagome went over to Shippo and laid beside him. Sleep took her body over.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Unmei. "Feh who needs a girl sword? They're useless." After Inu yasha got out the last word Unmei disappeared. "What? What happen? Where did it go?"  
  
"Well you did say that she was useless, Inu yasha. So Unmei went away." Miroku spoke up and put another log into the fire then sat by Sango. Kagome stirred in her sleep and mumbled something about Inutashio and a stupid hanyou.  
  
^^^Dream^^^  
  
Kagome sat up top a rock looking at Inutashio. "So your saying that I wont get your power but I will get Mirdorku's and a copy power of Sesshomaru's?"  
  
"Yes. I left Tetsugia to Inu yasha but I looks like he has a mind of his own. Tetsugia will copy Sesshomaru's power and give it to you the next time Tetsugia meets Sesshoumaru. Tetsugia will glow blue and surround Sesshomaru then go into your body." Inutashio explained to the inu youkai. "How are my boys?"  
  
"Sesshomaru is a cold, emotionless, young demon Lord. And Inu yasha is a loud mouth half breed with a bad smell and sense of humor." Kagome crossed her legs and put her head in her hand.   
  
Inutashio laughed. "It seems you like my oldest one better."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well he is handsome and very sexy, but I love Inu yasha."  
  
"Even though he goes to his dead miko every other day." Inutashio saw Kagome face change from love to hatred.  
  
"What?"  
  
".... I didn't say anything." Inutashio started whistling and looking the other way.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome's eye changed from purple to red.  
  
'Shit she's changing.' "I said he goes to the dead body every other night. Kagome you deserve better than my son, Inu Yasha."  
  
"You lie, Inu Yasha would never go to Kikyo after she gave Naraku some shards." Kagome couldn't feel tears in her eyes. I thought this would hurt more. I do love Inu Yasha, don't I?   
  
"See for yourself. He's by the river with his dead bitch. By the way, Sesshomaru is looking for a mate and you are the last full blooded inu demon left." Inutashio left and Kagome bolted up.   
  
"Is something wrong,. Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
"No, just a strange talk with some one. I am going for a walk." Kagome got up and went into the forest. When Kagome got to the river she gasped at what she saw. Inu Yasha and Kikyo making love. Kagome grabbed her heart. Why don't I feel bad? This is weird. I should be crying and breaking down. What am I not? Kagome's face was full of a shocked expression. Wow! I really don't love him. Was it because I changed into a demon? Kagome walked back to camp and sat down. What the hell happen?  
  
****  
  
Next chapter: Kagome and Sesshomaru Meet. 


	3. Chapter 2

Story Title: Kagome's New Change.  
  
Summary: From Episode 44. Something happens to Kagome, Tetsugia finds his new master, Kagome changes, and Sesshomaru falls in love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*****  
  
He walked into the area where Kaijinbou laid spitted in half. The young lord looked down at the lifeless body. Who did this? Sesshomaru took a big wiff and smelled his brothers, a kitsue, and two humans. Sesshomaru looked down at Kaijinbou and lifted up his right hand. A female inu demon as left her scent here. To bad that herb for masking scents didn't do very well. Sesshomaru took a big wiff, lavender and jasmine. Who ever this female demon is, she smells lovely. Wait, where is the other human he travels with. I only smell two. Where is the miko's scent.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and gathered Tenseiga ans it above Kaijinbou's body. Little green toad looking things appeared and Sesshomaru swung at them. Kaijinbou started to stir. He opened his left eye and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why did you bring one side of me back, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaijinbou moved his right hand closer to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where is my sword?" The emotionless lord asked as he looked down at the split demon. Tenseiga only brought back his right side.  
  
"The demon who now wields Tetsugia, the demon who has the beauty even a goddess would be jealous of, the last full blooded inu youkai."   
  
"Tell me who is this demon?" The cold lord asked.  
  
"The one who travels with Inu Yasha, she was a miko but now she is the last inu demon. Kagome is her name." Kaijinbou's eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome. She's a human."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It is too."  
  
"Not, it's a stick."  
  
"It's a snake." Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw Rin and Jaken fight over something.   
  
"Sesshomaru -sama tell Jaken this is a stick." Rin yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to them and looked at what they were fighting about. "It's a stick Jaken." Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and Looked back at Jaken. Instead of seeing Jaken there is spied the stick moving. Sesshomaru froze. It was a snake.  
  
*******  
  
"This is just a nice one, Kagome. 'Yeah, Kagome go check out the jewel shard I sense this way and we'll go get the jewel shards this way.' Arg.. Kikyo you big stupid whore. Why in hell did I let you join the group? I must have gone crazy." Kagome walked through the forest looking for a jewel shard Kikyo sensed that was this way. Four. Four days she has been here and already she is bossing us around. I hate this. I wanna go home.   
  
"Don't worry Kagome, that least I came with you to keep you company." shippo said as he jumped on her shoulder. "Hay Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Ship?" Kagome moved another branch out of her way.   
  
"Can I call you mom?" Shippo's cheeks turned red and he looked away.  
  
"Really? Me a mom? Wow I would be honored Shippo, my pup." Kagome and Shippo hugged each other and stated to walk again.  
  
"Hey, mom, how fast can you run? Faster than Sesshomaru I bet." Shippo looked at Kagome and smiled. Mom suits her just fine. I think I will get used to this.  
  
"Hmm.. Lets see shall we?" Shippo nodded. "Alright hold on tight." Shippo gripped Kagome's kimono tight and nodded. Kagome smiled and started at a slow pace then fan with all her demon speed. Shippo's face was pulled back and his tongue flew out of his mouth. (AN: You know when cars go to fast their faces get pushed back? That's what it looks like.) Shippo was right, she could go as fast as Sesshomaru and probably faster.   
  
Kagome started to slow down but couldn't completely stop since the grass was wet from the morning dew. "Shippo I can't stop." Kagome feet slide on the wet surface and she screamed. What she saw in front of her made her scream more.  
  
******  
  
He walked with a little girl I front of him picking flowers with little rain drops on then. Rin spotted a purple flower and pulled it out and put it with the rest. Jaken was beside Rin holding flowers as she went. Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare smiles. Rin had melted that cold heart and nuzzled her way into it.   
  
"Shippo I cant stop." He heard a young woman yell. Sesshomaru looked to the right of him and saw a inu demon girl sliding toward him. Sesshomaru had no time to dodge the girl as she hit face first into his chest sending him falling to the ground with her straddling his waist and her face by his neck. Sesshomaru blinked and sniffed the demon on him. Lavender and cherries. Now I am hungry. Kagome sat up and looked at the person she was on. Oh shit.   
  
Sesshomaru looked into the demon's eyes and was taken back. Wow!! She had on a kimono similar to his own but black with a midnight blue under shirt. The kimono had a green out line with white roses on its right shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and blinked. They were a deep purple with a hint of red. Her blood red tail was down by her side. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her. His mouth was open but nothing came out.  
  
"Uh.. Hi!" Kagome smiled and said innocently.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Kagome.   
  
"This is so embarrassing." Kagome mumbled as she glanced at Rin and smiled. Kagome felt something move on her butt. She glanced down and saw Sesshomaru had his hands there.   
  
"HENTAI."  
  
Kagome slapped him and jumped off his waist taking the Tenseiga along with her. Kagome hid the Tenseiga under her sash. Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru. Well worth it. Sesshomaru thought. Shippo went next to Rin and watched the two demon fight like kids.  
  
"Hentai? Why do you call me that you wench?" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Wench? I am not some wench you half baked cow." Kagome countered. Rin looked at Sesshomaru. I think Sesshomaru likes her. Rin smiled. Shippo looked at his mom. Maybe I wont take Kagome more time to get over Inu Yasha. Maybe Sesshomaru can be her mate and my dad. Rin and Shippo looked at each other and smiled. Together they nodded. Alright Mission: Get Sesshomaru and Kagome together. They both thought.  
  
"Cow? I am a inu demon, not some farm animal, you stupid bitch." Sesshomaru yelled.   
  
"In case you are blind, I AM A BITCH CAUSE I AM A FEMALE DOG!!" Kagome yelled into his ear.  
  
"You started this whole thing, woman."  
  
"You didn't have to be a pervert."  
  
"I am not a pervert." Sesshomaru calmed down and put his arms into his sleeves and looked away. "My hands just so happen to fall on your big ass." And squeeze that fleshy nice butt you have. Sesshomaru added in his mind.  
  
"Big? I think you are starting to like me Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Shock and disbelieve written all over it. She knows? I do like her even when she was a human but now, she's a inu demon and very gorgeous.   
  
I think you love her.  
  
Love? Maybe. But she doesn't feel the same way after I tried to kill her a bunch a times.  
  
Your wrong, you tried to kill Inu yasha not Kagome.  
  
Kagome? It suits her very well.   
  
Sesshomaru straightened up and looked at Kagome. Instantly he feel in love with that smile. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Shippo wanted to test how fast I was." Kagome replied. She turned away and looked at Rin and Shippo smile at each other like idiots.   
  
"She just as fast as you are Sesshomaru -sama." Shippo said.  
  
Mistress, something is coming this way and fast. Its another on of Naraku's offspring. Kagura. Tetsugia spoke to Kagome in her head. Kagome looked at Tetsugia then at Sesshomaru. She has Tetsugia, this will be to good. I can have a mate and the sword. Mate? Do I really want her as a mate?   
  
Kagome grabbed Tetsugia and slowly turned around.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
*********  
  
Next Chapter: Sesshomaru gets to join the group and Kagome gets a surprise, 


End file.
